Kuroko No Basket Oneshot Reader Inserts
by DerpyCookiMonsta
Summary: These are oneshot, reader insert stories. ;w; YAAAAAAY!
1. The Magazine Aomine X Reader

A magazine was placed on the floor, where it was visible to every passerby. '...Will it really work AGAIN?' They thought, stepping over the magazine.

A few minutes later, the blue-haired male stepped into the gym. Momoi had dragged him to practice. "Oi... Satsuki, why did I have to come to practice?" He complained, lazily lying on the ground.

"Aomine-kun, of course you have to. It's your basketball practice after all!" She replied. Since Touou was around, she decided to refrain from calling him 'Dai-chan.' But of course, he wasn't listening to what she was saying. However, Momoi didn't mind becauseeeeeeeee getting him to attend this basketball practice wasn't her intention. Nope, not this time.

Spotting Sakurai with his bento, he quickly snatched it. With mouthfuls of food, he said "Thanks for the bento, Sakurai."

Aomine got up, still devouring the food, and was about to leave, but he noticed a magazine on the floor. 'Is that... Mai-chan?' He hurriedly finished his food, and moved toward it, slowly, as if he expected it to be a trick.

Once he reached the magazine, he was ready to be disappointed. However, it actually was MAI-CHAN, and he excitedly skimmed through the maganize.

Seconds later, a net dropped from above him, and he was caught. "..Tch." He knew he fell for it again... but he knew he had the right magazine this time.

Because of the net used, everyone couldn't see him, but from the sounds, they could tell that Aomine was actually flipping through the magazine.

The Touou team each lent out their hand to help drag out Aomine, who wasn't going anywhere because of the net.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't for [L/N] asking so nicely." Wakamatsu grumbled.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Sakurai apologized to Aomine over and over again. (Sadly, the net did collide with a lot of stuff, and that was very painful for Aomine).

"This is interesting though.." Imayoshi smiled, adjusting his glasses. "This doesn't happen everyday, you know."

There was a lot of chatter, and that made it very lively. For one of the first times, Touou actually seemed like a team.

When they got to the location, they put the net down as gently as they could, though some of them would have wanted to drop Aomine.

"[L/N], it's up to you now." The Touou team said, waving.

"Thank you, everyone!" [L/N] smiled. 'I don't think I would have been able to get him to agree to come otherwise.' She managed to get the net off of Aomine, and by that time, he was struggling to get out.

"Finally.." He moaned. Though he would have read his Mai-chan magazine comfortably, those imbeciles made it difficult! He had crashed into stuff, and though he was in a net, it still HURT.

Spotting [L/N], he looked at her questioningly. "Why am I here?"

"Well...I...I wanted us to celebrate." It was days after Touou had lost against Seirin, and though it was a loss for Touou, she really wanted to celebrate it.

"Hah? Celebrate? We just lost against Seirin.." Aomine replied, knowing very well what she was referring to.

"...But that match..." She trailed off. "You finally found a worthy opponent." She said softly, staring at the ground. When they made eye-contact, she just KNEW that he knew that the match against Seirin was more than just a loss.

"Okay,okay." Aomine sighed. [L/N] smiled in reply. They walked into the cafe together.

For the "celebration", they just ate some sweets, and chatted. It sounds like a normal thing that could be done everyday, but with Aomine, it wasn't. He usually just slept around.

"Well, it was nice talking to you today. I'm going now.." She smiled, waving at him. She turned around, walking out of the cafe.

"Wait..." She felt something grab her wrist, stopping her/him from walking any further.

[L/N] was about to tug her wrist away from whatever or whoever was holding onto it, but she stopped when she realized it was just Aomine. "Hm..?"

"..." He looked away. [L/N] realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her to thank him, and to just voice her thoughts.

"Thank you for today!" She exclaimed happily. She had a feeling that he might not have wanted to just chat and eat with her. 'But..he could have just left once he was out of the net. He didn't though.. Why?'

"...Fun." [L/N] looked at him in surprise.

She didn't hear the beginning of his sentence, but she knew that it would only mean one thing.. 'He actually enjoyed himself today!' That thought made her feel really warm inside. She was feeling "Happiness."

"...And thank you." Aomine said, his voice barely audible. [L/N]'s eyes widened, and she grinned. It was one of those big grins that couldn't be wiped off her face.

[L/N] knew he wasn't going to elaborate but the meaning of his words were clear.

'I can't believe... he knew.' All this time, [L/N] was trying to support Aomine in the ways she could, though she knew that she wasn't the one who would 'save' him(Kuroko and the rest of the Seirin team are the ones who would 'save' Aomine). A few tears escaped from her eyes, and she quickly tried to wiped them away.

"..Don't cry, stuuuuuupid." Aomine said, rubbing his head tiredly.

He patted her head (VERY AWKWARDLY) as she cried her heart out. '..Aomine is finally back.'

** Though Aomine's eyes once lost their light, **

** that match between Seirin and Touou helped him**

** realize that he could find what he was looking for.**

** Momoi had a feeling that Aomine would come around**

** someday because there was Kuroko and his team, to **

** help him, and she was right about that.**

**After all, it was worth sticking around for him. **


	2. Shogi Akashi X Reader

She strolled down the hallways of Rakuzan, trying to find something to do. As she walked, she noticed that there was someone alone in a classroom.

[L/N] stopped in front of the room, and peered in. There was a red-haired male playing a game by himself. To her, it looked like... chess, but she wasn't sure since it looked a bit.. different.

Because it looked interesting to her, she inched closer and closer, to watch. It looked like a fun game, and she found herself lost in it.

"...?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Ah! I'm sorry, this game just looked really interesting. I'm [L/N],[F/N]."

"Akashi Seijuro." He replied, with a small smile.

"Wow.. You must be really popular, huh.." [L/N] said distractedly, after she noticed his smile. Akashi's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure.

"..No, not really." He replied, as calmly as he could.

"..By the way, did you want to play Shogi with me?" Akashi asked.

" Well..Sure, but I don't know how to." She looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. 'So that's what it's called! I've seen the game before. It's well known, but I never really took the time to watch a game of Shogi...' That thought made her feel dumb.

"I'll teach you how to." Akashi said.

[L/N] nodded eagerly. "Thank you..."

"So... it goes like this.." Akashi started his explanation of Shogi.

"Wow... You make it easy to understand!" She smiled, overjoyed that she finally understood the concept of the game. 'It usually takes me a LONGGG time to understand it...'

The two played several games of Shogi together, but neither was surprised that Akashi won every time.

"REMATCH!" [L/N] insisted. Even though she lost, she was grinning.

"Okay, okay!" Akashi laughed softly. 'Usually people give up after a few games of Shogi, but she keeps trying and trying. That's quite... interesting. She doesn't even seem to mind losing that much, even though she demands a rematch.'

"Though winning matters to me, I think it's...fun playing Shogi with you." She spoke up suddenly.

"...Fun?" Akashi said that, as if he was trying out something new.

"Yeah!" She confirmed. "Let's play Shogi next time too?"

"..Sure." Akashi agreed. "Let's play Shogi together next time."

Soon, [L/N] found herself seeking out Akashi whenever she had time. They played Shogi together, and she found herself getting the hang of it.

[L/N] and Akashi had conversations while they were playing Shogi. Though sometimes, there would just be silence, the two would still feel like they had a conversation with each other.

There was no need for small talk though. There didn't have to be any meaningless words filling up the silence.

**Akashi found himself enjoying Shogi... when he played it with [L/N]. Every time, he ended up feeling relaxed and content, and... more like himself.** **Those moments, he felt like... winning wasn't everything to him, and that there was something more important to him than winning.**


End file.
